


Words Left Unsaid

by alimacbrux



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alimacbrux/pseuds/alimacbrux
Summary: Dan and Phil are out clubbing with some friends. Dan feels insecure that no one can hear him in the crowd.





	Words Left Unsaid

Dan clutched his drink to his chest, looking around the crowded club for one of his friends or Phil. It was excessively loud in here with swarms of drunk people dancing around with their friends and various alcoholic beverages. Dan considered calling out for someone, but it was no use. 

Dan craned his neck over the other people, sighing with relief when he caught sight of a familiar black quiff halfway across the room from him. Dan pushed his way through the hoard, apologising every so often, until he finally reached Phil and their friend David. Their other friends were still nowhere to be found, but at least he had Phil—and of course David. 

Phil tried to say something over the noise of the club, which Dan couldn't understand, his voice swallowed whole by the mass of voices and music engulfing them. Dan raised an eyebrow, shouting, “What?! I can't hear you!” 

Phil strained his neck to yell back, voice barely reaching Dan's ears, “I said I was wondering where you went off to!” Dan nodded in understanding, giving up on replying verbally in this deafening club. 

Dan grabbed the crook of Phil's arm and shouted to both Phil and David, “I'm gonna go sit in one of the booths in the corner! Wanna join?” Phil bobbed his head after a few seconds of trying to process Dan's words over the lyrics of whatever pop song was playing incessantly over them. 

“I'm gonna go find Lucy! We'll find you later!” David replied, easily calling over the noise of the club with his naturally loud tone. Dan was never quite sure how people could do that without straining their voice. 

“Come on, let's go before there's no more seats!” Dan said into Phil's ear, earning a quick nod before they began pressing their way through the intertwining of partygoers. 

Thankfully, there was one empty booth left, which they slipped into easily. It had slightly over-stuffed purple seats which were sticky with beer and cocktails, but they acted as the easiest way for Dan and Phil to actually have a conversation. 

“You enjoying your night?” Phil asked, voice already beginning to get hoarse from trying to converse for the last hour and a half with their other friends. Phil’s voice seemed susceptible to getting lost after any kind of strain being put on him, which always amused Dan to no end. He always teased him for not being used to actual socialising. 

Dan took a quick sip of his sickly sweet cocktail, wincing as it plunged down his throat. “It’s so loud in here. Remind me why we let Andrew drag us here?” Dan put his drink down on the wooden tabletop, arm grazing over a wet patch from some mystery drink, making him move it away rapidly in disgust. 

Phil shook his head, frowning. “I don’t know! He thought it would be fun?” Phil replied with a shrug. Despite how close they were sitting, sides pressed together from toes to shoulder, Phil’s voice still sounded distant in Dan’s ears. This was part of the reason Dan hated going out; at home, there was no struggle to be heard, no voices strained, but at a club? Not a chance. 

A few minutes later, David reappeared, followed by Olivia, Sofia, Andrew and Arjan. The four adults crammed into the rest of the booth, Andrew and Sofia squishing Dan and Phil into the wall. Dan’s elbow hurt from digging into the carvings in the wall and he nearly knocked over his drink trying to move it along the table with him.

Conversation continued with the others, all laughing and joking around. Anytime Dan tried to add something of importance, his words died in his throat, fizzling out into the air without anyone noticing. His gut twisted a little, almost on the verge of discomfort. As their chatter reached a lull for a moment, Dan said to the group, straining his voice, “Hey, has anyone here seen the-”

His comment was quickly interrupted by the much louder Andrew saying to the group, “You guys remember the time Emily fell down the stairs when she was drunk?” Dan’s heart thudded to his knees and he snapped his mouth closed, listening as the rest of his friends began to laugh about their friend’s misfortune. 

Dan gave up on joining the conversation after that. He quickly finished the last dregs of his mojito and pulled out his mobile, turning away from the group so he could scroll on his Twitter browser. Every so often, he’d peer sideways as his friends erupted into further cackling, only to return to the endless array of people on his social media. He half heard Phil saying something, which made their friends laugh, but ignored it. 

Finally, Dan ran out of apps to refresh and slipped his phone back into his pocket, sighing and resting his elbow on the table. A moment later, he felt a warm weight on his thigh. Turning his head, he made eye contact with Phil whose eyebrows were knitted together, a frown etched into his face. He mouthed-or Dan assumed, seeing as he couldn’t bloody well hear him anyway-to him, “You okay?” 

Dan bobbed his head slowly, trying to keep his expression neutral. 

Phil reached into his own pocket and pulled out his phone. Hunched over where he held it in his lap, Phil began typing something into his phone. Before Dan could ask him, he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. It was a message from Phil. 

Phil: You sure ur ok? 

Dan quickly typed back a reply, shooting Phil a nonchalant smile and a shrug. 

Dan: im fine. just too hard to actually get a word in :(   
Phil frowned back, reaching over to squeeze Dan’s thigh sympathetically. Dan knew Phil struggled with that as well, but that knowledge only made him feel worse. At least Phil had managed to keep up conversation; All Dan had done was fail to start a conversation and scroll through his phone. 

He just wanted to go home. 

~

It was nearing three am by the time Dan and Phil decided to go home. 

David had suggested another round of drinks, but Phil thankfully declined. “I think we’re gonna head home, actually! I’m quite tired!” Dan’s head shot up from where he was looking down at his phone again, looking at Phil with wide eyes. 

“Ah, don’t be a party pooper, Philly!” David teased, reaching across the table to lightly punch Phil’s arm. Phil rolled his eyes, nudging Andrew to let them out of the booth, grabbing Dan’s wrist to pull him behind. 

“Actually, we should be going, too! Gotta feed Rocko!” Arjun added, gesturing to his girlfriend, Sofia. She nodded, following him out of the booth next to Dan and Phil. 

David waved his hand dismissively at his friends and the trio still leftover waved goodbye. Dan and Phil called out goodbyes, which were easily drowned out again and turned to face the swarm to get out. 

Dan felt Phil’s hand pushing lightly on the small of his back, guiding him out of the club after their two friends. Dan pushed past a group of university students sloshing around cheap beer, ducking under the elbows of those dancing too erratically for his liking, dodging past careless dancers. 

Finally, after a few more minutes of bodies pressing in on them in claustrophobic content, they made it up the small flight of stairs and out onto the street. There was a queue of people lining up to get in, most of them already tipsy from previous bars. 

The foursome finally separated at the entrance, Arjun and Sofia heading for the nearest subway while Dan and Phil went to hail a taxi. Phil stepped off the pavement with one foot, waving down one of the sleek black cars. Together, the two men stumbled into the backseat. 

Phil gave the man their address and then shut off the talking button, turning towards Dan again. “Did you have at least somewhat of a good time tonight?” he asked, tilting his head, eyes wide. His voice was rough as sandpaper, the cacophony of the club having stolen away most of it in favour of the music and shouting.   
“It wasn’t horrible.” 

“But it wasn’t enjoyable.” 

Dan shrugged, fiddling with the sleeve of his black jumper and peering down at his lap. “I just-I always feel so weird in those situations where _nobody _can hear me, even if I shout,” he explained sadly, voice shy and unsure, “It’s hard to feel confident. No one can hear you, so what’s the point in being there?”__

__“Yeah, I get what you mean. My voice is killing me simply from trying to join the conversations tonight!” he said with a laugh, elbowing Dan’s side._ _

__“Next time we actually socialise, can we _please _at least go someplace quiet?”___ _

____Phil chuckled, pulling Dan close to lean against his shoulder. Dan melted at the touch instantly. “I promise,” Phil whispered, running his hands through his boyfriend’s hair as the taxi continued on down the bustling London streets._ _ _ _


End file.
